Explosion de chaudron, passé et révélation V2
by SleepingAu
Summary: Un accident est si vite arrivé, c'est ce que va apprendre Severus Rogue ce mercredi 2 septembre 1998. Pourquoi avait il accepté de reprendre les 7ème années griffondors serpentards alors que la guerre était finie et qu'il était libre de partir de cette école. . . c'est ce qu'il se demandait, là, dans le bureau de Dumbledore face à lui même 20 ans auparavant.


**Disclamer** : Avant de commencer je tiens à rappeler que les personnages, les lieux,et l'histoire d'origine ne m'appartienne pas, que ce prodige est l'œuvre de la femme que je respect le plus au monde après ma mère, je parle bien sur de JK Rowling.

**S****ituation** :Nous retrouvons ici nos personnages préférés après la guerre contre Voldemort, ils sont tous repartis pour une deuxième 7ème année (bien qu'ils n'ont jamais réellement eu la première).

Je respect ce qu'a écrit JK.R jusqu'au tome 6, ensuite vous verrez bien.

**Raiting** : M qui se justifiera au cours de la fic

**Attention** :Présence de Yaoi au cours de la fic, alors homophobe s'abstenir, mais bon si vous avez déjà choisi de lire cette fiction c'est que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez.

**Résumé de l'histoire** : Nos chers élèves reviennent pour leur 7ème année, après une lutte acharnée contre le Lord noir le camp de la lumière remporte enfin la guerre, non sans pertes.

La rentrée se passe relativement calmement jusqu'à ce cours de potion du mercredi 2 Septembre 1998 au matin, car ce jour là, absolument tout allé changer.

Et voilà c'est parti pour cette grande aventure, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire autant que j'en ai à l'écrire.

**EXPLOSION DE CHAUDRON, PASSE ET REVELATIONS **

Chapitre 1 : Et pouf !

Poudlard 1998

Il était fatigué, épuisé . . . Et pourtant la rentrée n'avait eu lieu que deux jours auparavant. . . Même si jusque là tout se passait au mieux pour lui, déjà quelques points de retirés, des sarcasmes bien placés, il avait même réussi à donner une retenue à un pouffsoufle de première année.

Mais il était déjà si fatigué, lui, Severus Rogue, l'incontestable maître des potions, la terreur des cachots, l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort, espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, était épuisé par avance.

Et pour cause, sa matinée commençait avec un double cours de potion, où pendant quatre longues et interminables heures il allait devoir surveiller qu'aucune grosses catastrophes ne se produisent dans sa salle de classe.

Severus Rogue n'était pas le genre d'homme à avoir peur, il n'avait pas eu peur lorsque son père le battait sa mère et lui parce qu'il savait que Tobias Rogue paierai un jour, il n'avait pas eu peur lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard la première fois parce que Lily Evans était là, il n'avait pas eu peur lorsqu'il a proposé à Dumbledore sa place d'espion.

Même lorsque le Lord était revenu plus fort que jamais il n'avait pas eu peur, enfin si peu être un peu . . .

Mais là, c'est avec appréhension qu'il s'avança pour ouvrir la porte des cachots et laissa entrer la cuvé spéciale 98.

Les 7ème année entrèrent en silence, ce qui était fort étonnant venant de ceux là,parce qu' en effet ce n'était pas n'importe quels élèves qui venaient de franchir les portes de sa salle de classe mais bien les redoublants des maisons rivales Serpentard Vs Griffondors.

Après la guerre, tout le monde pensait que le professeur Rogue aurait pris sa retraite, le mage noir mangeant actuellement les chrysanthèmes par la racine, le maître des potions n'avait plus à assumer sa condition d'espion et était libre de partir de Poudlard. Cependant, les étudiants eurent la chance, le bonheur extrême de retrouver Rogue pour leur dernière année à Poudlard.

**- Bien, cette année encore j'ai été chargé de vous enseigner l'art subtile et délicat des potions. Comme d'habitude je ne m'attend pas à d'incroyables prouesses dans cette salle de classe mais je pourrai m'estimer heureux si vous ne faites pas exploser vos chaudrons! Le programme pour les ASPIC est chargé,j'attends donc de vous une concentration et une assiduité exemplaire! Peu d'élèves sont acceptés en potion dernier cycle,mais suite aux derniers événements la directrice a jugé votre niveau acceptable pour continuer dans mon programme.**

La voix glaciale du maître des potions se répercuta sur les murs des cachots comme le souffle d'un détraqueur, donnant une bonne indication sur l'humeur du professeur. Les élèves s'installèrent deux par deux devant leur paillasse,sortant leur manuel et attendant les instructions.

**-Certains arriverons peut être à faire quelque chose durant ce cours, pour la majorité des autres je vous demanderai simplement de ne pas faire exploser ma salle de classe, ni poudlard, ce pauvre château a déjà subi les attaques d'un mégalomane il n'a pas besoin de subir en plus la bêtise de la majorité d'entre vous. **

Pendant tout son discours, le regard de Rogue n'avait pas quitter des yeux la tables des griffondors en particulier ces deux catastrophes ambulantes qu'étaient Potter et Longdubat.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Minerva avait insisté pour qu'ils rejoignent le programme de potion, d'après elle la guerre avait changé beaucoup de chose et ces deux là s'étaient grandement améliorés . . .

Enfin, d'après elle, lui était plutôt sceptique à cette idée, autant Weasley il avait accepté de le reprendre sans se poser de question, après tout il n'avait jamais eu de problème notable avec le rouquin, c'était toujours Potter le fauteur de trouble, Weasley pouvait réussir de belle chose s'il se concentrait plus de 2 secondes sur autre chose que son estomac.

Autant Potter . . . Et Longdubat . . .

LONGDUBAT!

Jamais il n'avait connu abruti pareil dans son cours de potion, jamais en 20 ans de carrière, et pourtant il en avait vu défiler, mais celui là, il battait tous les records! Pas un cours sans qu'un de ses chaudrons n'explose, pas une fois il avait réussi à mener à bien une potion!

Alors quand la directrice lui avait demandé d'intégrer ses deux énergumènes dans son cursus, dire qu'il fut surpris est un euphémisme.

Mais Severus avait toujours était curieux, alors il avait accepté, et maintenant il attendait impatiemment de voir ces fameux progrès.

**-Aujourd'hui nous étudierons la potion tue-loup, qui peut me donner les propriétés et les effets de cette potion ?**

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

Granger avait le bras tellement tendu qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de se faire stupéfixer .Mais son regard se porta sur la main timide, qui hésitait encore à se lever.

**-Monsieur Longdubat peut être ?**

Neville hésita un instant avant de répondre, ne sachant pas s'il avait réellement entendu son nom. Mais à voir les yeux de la terreur des cachots posés sur lui, il su qu'une réponse était attendue de sa part, et la patience du professeur avait ses limites.

**-Euhm. . . oui Monsieur !La potion Tue-loup ou Wolfsbane Potion, permet de soulager les symptômes les plus terribles de ceux qui deviennent des loups-garous à la pleine lune. Elle porte le nom de Tue-loup à cause de la plante qui entre dans sa composition.**

**-hmm… Finalement nous ne sommes peut être pas tous perdus.**

Bien sur aucun points ne fut accorder pour la réponse parfaite de Neville, mais au final cette petite phrase sonnait comme un compliment, peut être le premier qu'un Griffondors ai eu depuis des années.

**-Ouvrez vos manuels page 23, les instructions sont au tableau,vous trouverez les ingrédients dans l'armoire derrière mon bureau, vous avez 4 heures et pas une minute de plus.**

**Je vous rappel toutefois que cette potion est très instable, la moindre erreur aurait de lourdes conséquences, mais si vous êtes là c'est que vous le savez déjà. Je ne tolérerais aucun bruit, aucun acte idiot et irréfléchi ai-je était clair ?**

**-Oui monsieur !**

**-Vous pouvez commencer.**

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, on entendit que le crépitement des feux sous les chaudrons, la respiration laborieuse des étudiants concentrés sur leur potion et les cliquetis des différentes fioles et bocaux en tout genre manipulés par les élèves.

Severus était tendu, sa classe était trop calme, et ça en général ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon…

La guerre avait su changer beaucoup de chose, les mentalités, les familles, le ministère, mais elle avait surtout su rapprocher les gens. De nombreux liens s'étaient crées, d'autres renforcés, tous avaient fait face au Lord avec la même envie de vaincre.

A Poudlard les quatre maisons s'étaient unies pour protéger leur école, leur foyer.

Mais une fois la guerre finie certaines habitudes étaient revenues comme si elles n'étaient jamais parties.

Et la guerre griffondors serpentards était menée de front par nul autre que Malefoy et Potter, ces deux là se vouait toujours une haine féroce, bien que cela n'avait plus vraiment de sens maintenant…

Rogue serpenta entre les allées pour voir l'avancée des potions de ses élèves, il regarda avec un sourire satisfait la potion de son filleul, puis se dirigea lentement,silencieusement vers les griffons.

La potion de miss-je-sais-tout était parfaite, mais ça il ne l'avouerai jamais, il se contenta de passer à côté sans rien dire.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la paillasse du fond ou le binôme Potter-Longdubat travaillait depuis deux heures.

Neville avait beaucoup mûri l'année dernière, il s'était battu fièrement pendant la bataille finale, menant la rébellion à l'intérieur du château. Mais face à Rogue, il redevenait le petit garçon un peu enrobé qui se tenait devant l'épouventard de l'armoire du professeur Lupin.

Alors quand Rogue s'approcha de son chaudron, Neville oublia un instant où en était sa préparation, avait il déjà mis le crin de licorne ? Devait il faire 5 ou 6 tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, à moins que ce ne soit le sens inverse ?

Voilà l'effet qu'avait sur lui le maître des cachots .

Il prit donc l'un des ingrédients sur sa table, et à partir de là tout se passa très vite, Rogue s'avança de plus en plus rapidement, le regard menaçant et légèrement apeuré, Neville inséra son I.P.N.I (comprenez ingrédient de potion non identifié) dans son chaudron et remua très vite, environ 20 tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

Severus su qu'à partir de là il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre quelle conséquence aurait cet acte idiot et irréfléchi .

Il eu quand même le réflexe de lancer une bulle de protection entourant sa salle de classe, pour qu'au moins tout le château n'explose pas. Mais à peine eut il le temps de demander aux élèves d'évacuer la salle, que le chaudron se mis à siffler bruyamment, de gros grumeaux remontant à la surface. A ce moment là, la potion n'avait plus rien à voir avec la belle couleur bleu pastelle qu'elle aurait du avoir à cette étape de la préparation.

Et tout à coup, sans prévenir, le chaudron explosa et déversa tout son contenu sur les élèves et le professeur présents dans la classe.

Minerva McGonagall avait repris le poste de directrice après la guerre, et malgré l'immense charge de travail que cela entraînait, elle avait accepté de succéder à Dumbledore. Ce matin là Minerva avait reçu par une lettre très importante et devait communiquer à ses professeurs qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un professeur pour la DCFM.

Et c'est pour cela qu'à 10h00 précis, elle se trouvait dans les couloirs des cachots pour annoncer la nouvelle à Severus.

Quand elle se décida à toquer sur la porte des cachots, elle n'obtint aucune réponse du maître des lieux, après une deuxième puis une troisième tentatives, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte, après tout elle était la directrice maintenant.

Au moment où Minerva ouvrit la porte, elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir ses étudiants recouvert d'une substance dorée très visqueuse puis plus rien. Toutes les personnes présente dans la salle de classe la seconde précédente avaient disparues l'instant d'après , juste le temps d'un battement de cils.

Personne ne savait où et quand était parti la classe de 7ème année, mais ce qui était sur c'est que de grand changement allait arriver…

NA: Une suite alors ?


End file.
